


Intervention

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's wired, and Danny acts for the greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, quick and dirty, no apologies.

Steve's fired up, wired, moving like the proverbial cat on hot tin, and Danny thinks that if he doesn't do something about it, fast, someone else is going to get killed, and how the hell will they explain that to the Governor?

So as the last HPD car pulls out of the yard he uses the surprise advantage, shoves Steve against the wall of the warehouse, and gets his hand down Steve's pants. Steve's pretty much hard already, which doesn't surprise Danny, and his head goes back against the wall with a thunk and a curse as Danny gets a firm grip on his cock and jacks him rough and fast. There's no finesse, no technique, but from the way Steve thrusts forward into his hand it's just what Steve needs right now. Danny fumbles in his pocket for the napkin that came with his morning malasadas, pulls it free and shakes it out. He changes it up, jacking Steve harder, faster, more brutally, until Steve makes a sound in the back of his throat that goes straight to Danny's cock, stutters his hips forward and shoots into the napkin in Danny's hand, then curls over, tension gone. "Fuck, Danny... fuck..."

Danny wipes him clean, balling the napkin and chucking it, then zips Steve back into his cargoes. "C'mon, princess," he says brightly, giving Steve a brisk slap on his crotch and relieving him of the car keys, "You got paperwork to do!", and he heads for the car with a spring in his step and the satisfaction of a job well done.


End file.
